


Unspoken Words Hurts Too

by MinaChuuu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaChuuu/pseuds/MinaChuuu
Summary: Finally, a new comeback was on the horizon for your new group. The preparations were flowing swiftly, the song was already recorded and the choreography was next. You could breathe the excitement on the air or maybe it was just the smell of sweat.Yes, the process of preparing for a comeback was always very tiring: waking up early, training, vocalizing, wardrobe fittings, etc. You didn’t have to go through it alone, your group mates were a really good emotional support. But it’s that first love smile that always lights up your days, she who is always going wherever you go, your best friend Yves, that was one of your biggest inspirations to wake up day by day. But the stress of activities was always a trying time for all kind of relationships.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Unspoken Words Hurts Too

Finally a new comeback was on the horizon for your new group. The preparations were flowing swiftly, the song was already recorded and the choreography was next. You could breath the excitement on the air or maybe it was just the smell of sweat. 

Yes, the process of preparing for a comeback was always very tiring: waking up early, training, vocalizing, wardrobe fittings, etc. You didn’t have to go through it alone, your group mates were a really good emotional support. But it's that first love smile that always lights up your days, she who is always going wherever you go, your best friend Yves, that was one of your biggest inspirations to wake up day by day.

A smile formed on your lips, plumping your cheeks as your hand rummaged through your sweaty hair, your shirt draping around your chest, emphasizing every small movement of your body. Your feet shuffling through the wooden floor filled the air with grating cries as your group repeated the choreo over and over and over. The shouts of your choreographer bounced off the walls and in and out of your ears as you moved through the space, filling your positions and shapes in the formations, with your heart pounding to the rhythm of the bass and kick.

“Okay ladies!” The choreographer clapped her hands as you reviewed the last move on the verse. “We’ll take a quick break and we’re starting the chorus next!”

A sigh escaped your lips as your hand whipped a bit of sweat from your forehead, rushing to get a sip of water before continuing. But your bottle was nowhere to be found. You moved all the jackets, bags and cushions around but still nothing. You were ready to give up, when suddenly a figure stood beside you, as you felt the stare on to you.

“Were you looking for this?” You recognized the voice immediately, rolling your eyes at the playful nature of your best friend.

“Who the hell let you in here, Sooyoung!?” You sneered, snatching your bottle from her hands.

“ _ Oh hi Sooyoung! I’m so happy to see you here Sooyoung! Marry me Sooyoung!”  _ Yves mimicked your voice, tugging at your arm. “Literally anything could have been a nicer way to tell me you’re happy to see your best friend!”

“How long have you been here though?” You laughed, not complying to her wishes.

“Ah, why do I even bother.” She mumbled, with a big sigh escaping from her mouth. “For about half an hour, I suppose. Cheering on you while you ignored my existence.”

“Oh my gosh Sooyoungie,” You slapped her arm, laughing out loud at her pressing humor. “I didn’t ignore your existence, I was just…”

The loud claps of the choreographer disrupted your train of thoughts, making you both snap your head towards her. 

“You’re staying?” You quickly asked Sooyoung as your feet already moved towards the dance floor. 

“Yeah! Can we grab something to eat afterwards?” She answered as she sat down on the sofa, crossing her legs and getting herself comfortable. You nodded, turning around to face the rest of your group.

“Okay ladies, you know the lyrics and the song already, I have a base for what the chorus base should look like, BUT!...” Knowing your choreographer, she liked pausing for drama effect, when speaking and mostly on choreography. “I would like you guys to pitch in some ideas for the point choreography, that way it feels a lot more yours in some way!”

Some cheers erupted from your band mates as little by little the company gave you more creative control on your comebacks, choreography being the one you all liked the most. As the music played each one gifted their ideas to the table, you pitched in a few formations. A few of the ideas floating around were discarded but most were adapted and tweaked into the choreo.

It wasn’t until you arrived at the hook that suddenly, like if a spell had dawn upon you all at the same time, everyone’s mind went blank. Everything that everyone pitched looked stiff, unnatural or simply felt not right. Maybe it was the fatigue already wearing on everyone, but nothing seemed to stick or stand out. Everyone’s enthusiasm started decaying, when a foreign voice caught everyone's attention. 

“Can I pitch something in?” Sooyoung raised her hand from the couch, her shoulders shrinking when she felt everyone’s stares falling on her. The choreographer welcomed her to the center of the dance floor, as she shook her nerves out of her mind and body. 

You hit play on the music, enthusiasm building up in your veins as you loved watching your best friend in her element. Something in you knew that Yves was the one that was gonna get you all out of the hole. 

You weren’t surprised at all when she swiftly danced through all the choreo you spend around double the time learning, hitting every angle and dynamic perfectly. As you looked around, you noticed all of your bandmates were as hypnotized as you were, a certain sense of pride with being able to call that girl your friend. 

The chorus started, making everyone nod in approval to what we already had choreographed together coupled with Yves charisma when performing. The hook was coming, intensifying the butterflies in your stomach.

Her hands hit every beat, details emphasizing the sung hook, a subtle movement with her hip that traveled up her shoulder, then to her hands and then exploding in a quick play with her feet was enough to send everyone screaming over how sick it was. 

Sooyoung confident performer persona dissipated as red coated her cheeks and a huge grin, one of those that cutely wrinkles her nose, was painted all over her face. A few shoes flew her way in the usual sign of respect between dancers, making Yves even more shy, prompting her to hide her face behind her hands.

“Omg Y/n,” Your leader patted you on your shoulder as everyone kept clapping. “I knew your girlfriend was good at dancing, but I’ve never seen it with my own eyes.”

“She’s not my girlfr-”

“I guess it’s a unanimous consensus!” Your choreographer cheered, as she signaled the front of the studio to your best friend with everyone nodding gleefully. “Take it away, Yves!”

“See? Even them gave me a much warmer welcome than you did Y/n” You rolled your eyes at Sooyoung who was still holding grudges against you. 

Shaking your head disapprovingly, you finished the discussion sending a flying kiss her way, which she returned, adding a wink. She took command of the rehearsal as she stood in front of us, teaching us the movements she came up with, adding an intricate level of detail. Yves kept glancing at you through the mirror, spending extra time on the moves that took you a little more time to get down. It was that attention, or the fact that she could have been literally anywhere else but decided to visit and wait in your rehearsal, that she was willing to help your group out to have success even when the market promoted your groups as being rivals. Those were little details that convinced you that you wanted Yves in your life for as long as that could be.

Time swept by, and after everyone had the move perfected, a few tweaks in the formation, in which Yves convinced everyone that you should be center in the hook and it was done. The rehearsal was done for the day, everyone could breathe an air of excitement, a certain feeling that this comeback was gonna be bigger than the ones before. 

You put your coat, sprinkling some perfume on. Your eyes catching Yves reflection as she eagerly talked with your choreographer, and didn’t notice your smile growing at that image, until one of your members gently pushed your arm.

“You know Y/n,” Your member whispered only to you. “You both could make a cute couple.”

You laughed at her comment, shoving her playfully. But that alone was enough to plant a seed in your brain, you dismissed it for now, but time was tickling and you couldn’t ignore this feeling growing up inside of you for long.

* * *

A week into the comeback and that feeling of success did nothing but settle even deeper into your group’s heart. The song was a hit, people always commenting on how catchy the tune was. Everywhere you went, people were going nuts over your concept, visuals and videos, making thousands of gifs and tweets over your fancams. But the cherry on top of the cake, what stole everyone’s attention, was the intense and intricate choreography. But most of all, a little movement in the hook. The move Yves crafted for your song.

The momentum got you calls for different variety shows, perfect for a good amount of extra promotion. If you thought you were not getting any free time while in promotions, even less now. Your group was getting ready for filming an episode of Running Man, one of the most famous shows in Korea. It was bound to boost your popularity if you all played your cards good enough.

“I think I have seen your face more on social media and tv than in person Y/n” Yves laughed from the other side of the call, as you waited in the greenroom for makeup. 

“Don’t even start,” You scoffed back. “My phone is exploding with ‘Hey, can we do the challenge together?’ from people that I didn’t even know had my phone.”

“Yeah, I’ve seen some of them, but Y/n making friends?, that’s new.” Her tone sounded flat uninterested even. 

“Yeah, sure. If you like to call them friends.” You sneered. “The company even told me to accept all of them, even if I didn’t know who they were.”

“How come you haven’t done the challenge with me?” Yves whined, and you could even picture her in your mind, how she crossed her arms and pouted. “Is it because I’m not one of your girl crushes from those other groups you like?”

“Sooyoungie!” You exploded in laughter, complaining. “You haven’t even asked me to do the challenge with you! And what do you mean, you know I love you guys-”

“Fine then, would you do the challenge with me?” She sighed, exaggerating her pronunciation just to annoy you. 

“Now I don’t want to!” You joked back, teasing.

“Wow, I felt the stab in the back!” But something about her tone didn’t settle okay with you.

“I’m just kidding, let me check when we can hang out, and I’ll tell you.” You softened your voice as much as you could, desperately trying to figure out what was going on with your best friend. “Is that okay?”

“But are you  _ actually _ going to come this time Y/n?” Yves answered, adding a bit of a scoff at the end. 

“What do you mea- OH MY GOSH, I forgot…” You gasped, finally having the answer as to Yves' temper. “...I’m so sorry Sooyoung, I just-”

“It’s okay Y/n. I know promotions are hard,” She tried her best to sound sympathetic, “But I would appreciate a call or message next time, so I’m not waiting alone in the cold?”

“Sooyoung I’m seriously so sorry-”

Your makeup artist called your name, tapping the chair in front of the mirror. You asked her to give you some minutes, maybe start with someone else’s makeup. But when you turned around, everyone’s makeup was already done. A knot in your throat formed as your mind rattled to know what to do after. But your best friend’s voice from the phone disrupted your worries.

“We’ll continue this afterwards Y/n, you’re busy right now.” She tried soothing the moment, but nothing was quieting the voices in your head. “We can talk later.”

“Sooyoungie…”

“Have fun, make them love you even more.” You sensed her gentle smile forming in her words, but mostly you could tell she was a little hurt too. “Love you.”

“I-” The dial tone sounded from the speaker, indicating Yves had terminated the call before letting you finish. “Love you too.”

A big sigh emerged from the darkest corners of your soul to your mouth, as you placed your phone in your bag before standing up to the makeup chair. You threw your entire weight to it, mentally defeated.

“When are you planning to tell her?” Your leader launched the question at you.

“Tell who and what?” You squinted your eyes at her reflection in the mirror as a beauty blender gently passed through your face.

“When are you planning to tell Yves about your crush on her?” She crossed her arms, defending her stance. 

“Oh, I’m not telling her.”

“Y/n-Unnie!” Your maknae complained, adding herself to the conversation. “You have to tell her!”

“Why? It’s not that intense, it will fade quickly.” A brush full of face powder traveled through your face. “And… I don’t want to ruin our friendship over some quick infatuation.”

“Ruin?” Gosh, Y/n. You’re so blind” Your leader rolled her eyes, standing up to get closer to you. “She’s head over heels for you. The way she looks at you, how she tries her best to spend time with you, even how she gets a little jealous of all the pretty idols looking at you right now…”

“Jealous?” You furrowed your brows at her, you knew Yves was not that kind of person, but something clicked in your mind when her latest attitudes came in your mind.

“Not gonna lie, I would be jealous too if my crush was spending time hanging out with some of the best visuals of Korea.” She sneered, pouting her mouth.

“Look,” You tired dismissing the conversation, searching for your best excuses. “Even if I wanted to tell her, I don’t have much time for a relationship right now. We’re just starting promotions and all of these shows booking us, and the group-”

“That has never stopped her though. She’s an idol too, a very booked one” She placed her hand on your shoulder, squeezing gently. “Maybe she just knows what her real priorities are…”

She went back to the couch behind you, browsing through her phone. You knew your leader very well and she was not gonna say another word after that, perfectly knowing she threw a jab that would keep you dwelling in the situation for a good amount of time.

You spent a good while just thinking about her words, not realizing how time flew by while your makeup artist finished the last touches in your face.

A knock on the door of the greenroom disrupted the flow of the moment, everyone turning to the manager opening the door. He looked around, searching for a specific face, until his eyes landed on you.

“Y/n, can you please step outside for a second please?” He signaled you out as he opened the door even wider. 

You followed out of the room, at least your makeup was ready and you were waiting for your clothes to arrive. When you stepped out of the room, you were surprised to find a pair of high executives from your company, talking with another well dressed man that you didn’t know.

“This is Lee Yeosang,” Your manager explained. “He’s in charge of marketing on the Black Label.”

“Ah, Y/n. Pleased to meet you.” The unknown man bowed to you.

“The pleasure is mine, sir.” You bowed back.

“I know this might be a bit sudden, I can tell how confused you are by all of this.” One of the executives from your company started. “We just made an important deal, which is perfect for a bit of extra publicity.”

“We’ll take advantage of this hype your group is on and we’re taking the risk.” Yeosang continued. “You’ve been the talk of the town lately and we would like to play with the fans expectations for a while.”

“At the same time, we’ll lend a hand to them with their coming activities,” The second executive from your company said. “It’s a win-win situation!”

“You’ll be in a PR relationship with Jeon Somi, Y/n.”

Your mind blanked at the sentence coming out of the man in front of you, adding a new layer of turmoil to your already heavy thoughts. 

“She’s already notified, and we’re calculating about a year or a little less. Depending on how it all goes.” Yeosang explained calmly, clearly seeing through me. “She’s here today, and the show is notified to put you both on the same team.”

“For today, we’ll only need you to show great chemistry with her,” The first man from your company continued explaining. “We’ll go slow so the public has a good reaction to it. You can’t tell anybody, not even your bandmates.”

“And one little detail Y/n,” The other man raised his voice, his eyes piercing straight into yours. “We’re not asking.”

* * *

Yves laid in her bed, sulked in her own pillows with the occasional music coming from the game she was playing in her phone. A big and heavy sigh parted her lips as she put the phone down, turning around in her bed looking for a position comfortable enough to take a nap.

But her eyes couldn’t stay closed for more than a minute, and it wasn’t long until she realized that what didn’t want to shut up was her brain. Images of your smile, your eyes wrinkled in the corner, the sound of your laugh, all of you invaded her mind.

She stood up, annoyed at the uneasiness in her mind. She dragged her tired body across the room and opened the door to the rest of the house, with a light hope that her bandmates could help her keep her mind out of today. But she remembered a little too late the unfortunate detail that some of her members are not really good at taking visual queues.

“Yves-unnie!” Heejin was the first to notice her presence, Sooyoung's sight filled with some of the girls surrounding the TV as she was going down the stairs. “What are you doing here? I thought you were out with-”

“Y/n?” They both finished the sentence at the same time. Sooyoung sighed as her feet finally wandered around the floor, adjusting her hair. “Yeah, we were supposed to hang out today, but her company extended her promotion time for one more month.”

“An entire month?” Yeojin snapped around from the couch, “That’s excessive.”

“It is, but she’s still a rookie so there’s not much she can do about it.” She threw her body on the sofa, making the youngest girl jump in her place.

“But her dating ban is lifted isn’t it?” Hyunjin stood straight from Heejin’s lap as she questioned the older girl. “Shouldn’t she be allowed to see you at least?”

“Well, yeah, I guess…” Her voice halted and trembled, as her cheeks filled with a red blush, making her face burn.

“Wait a minute-” Heejin wiggled closer to Yves, her eyebrows furrowed. “You haven’t told her!?”

“Yes? Maybe?... No.” She grabbed the pillow closer to her, burying her flushed whines into it. 

“UNNIE!” The chorus of the younger girls bounced through the house, even some pillows flew across the room just to land on Sooyoung’s tense figure.

“It’s not my fault okay?!” She whined as she threw the pillows around, defending herself. “She would already know by now if she wasn’t so busy hanging out with all her pretty new friends…”

“Sooyoung-unnie…” Yerim’s hand caressed her back, trying to sooth the anxiety that was trespassing her mask. “Are you okay?”

“Not… completely.” She shared liberally, not losing hold of the pillow in her hands. “Look, I’m not even sure if I’m going to do it now, so can we please order something to ea-”

“What do you mean you’re not sure you’re gonna do it Unnie?!” Yeojin flinged up from the couch, her usual husky voice filling the air. “Have you lost your mind!?”

“Yeojin-ah…” Sooyoung finally raised her eyes from the pillow that was looking like Sooyoung wanted to choke from the strength she was holding it in.

“No! I will not accept you giving up on her when I’ve put on with your stupidly enamoured face since you know her,” All the girls in the sofa knew there was no stopping Yeojin now that she took flight with her speech. “I have never seen you as happy with literally anyone than her, you even sleep less than before and spend your days prancing around with just a message from Y/n. And she would also be an amazing sister in law to me, Y/n brings me candy everytime she comes. SO NO SOOYOUNG UNNIE, YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP ON HER!”

“Yeojin has a point Unnie-” Hyunjin softly re-entered the conversation.

“Of course I do,” Yeojin sat back down with her pride riding high on her mind. “But you always choose to ignore me cause I’m the youngest.”

“You can’t let Y/n go that easily Unnie.” Heejin continued, her deep voice making it sound more like a scold than a pep talk. “We all know how hard promotions can be, it’s not her fault that she has been a little absent these days. It has happened before, remember?”

“Yeah, but there weren't a hundred more idols chasing after her just to grind against her just for TikTok before.” She sighed, heavily leaning against the backrest as her body gave up on her. 

“I never thought you’d be this jealous about it…” Hyunjin remarked.

“I’m not jealous.” She answered dry and directly. “It’s just that… I was not sure if Y/n would return the feeling before all of this. I don’t have a lot more this time, maybe even less…”

“We have seen the way she looks at you.” Yerim placed her hand on top of Yves’, running her thumb over it in comfort. “She blushes, and laughs so differently around you. And the way she never feels like leaving when she’s with you. To be honest, everyone looking at you two together always asks if you’re already a couple, and there’s only a question in the way of it becoming a reality.”

“Fine…” Sooyoung took a deep breath, her eyes couldn’t settle on a specific place to focus as a thousand thoughts rattled her brain. She closed her eyes, letting all her worries banish in the air with a long exhalation. “I’ll wait for her.”

“Ah, there’s the Sooyoung I know!” Yerim cheered while raising her hands to the air. 

“I’ll do it when her promotions end, I think there’s still time before we start practices.” A little more determination filled her voice and glance. Her leg bouncing in the clear sign of nerves traveling through her body. 

“She’s finally awake!” Heejin laughed, pride filling her eyes.

“I have some ideas in mind of how I want to do it,” She stood up from the couch, her posture brimming with purpose. “Can you help me polish them over some tteokbokki? It’s on me.”

A chorus of affirmation packed the living room as the promise of free food always elevated the mood between the girls. 

“Fine, I’ll go check if we have some soda and snacks to order them too.” Yves surrounded the living room, prancing back into the kitchen, rummaging it all around.

The girls left on the sofa quickly settled with a coordinated sigh of relaxation, now that their older member was back to her positive self. Hyunjin grabbed the TV remote to search for a channel worth seeing or at least putting as background noise to their conversation. Passing channel through channel, the girls groaned when they weren’t in the mood for a certain show, a sign for Hyunjin to keep pressing the buttons on the control. 

“Maybe we should just search for something on Net-” Heejin halted her words as the news channel flashed for a second on the screen, with something capturing her attention. “Wait, go back.”

“You want to watch the news Unnie? Really?” Yeojin scoffed. 

“No, no, it’s just that for a second I thought I saw-” Hyunjin went back enough channels to land on the news again, and there it was. The reporter in charge of entertainment, painting directly at a picture of you. “Y/n-unnie.”

All the girls clenched to the edge of the sofa, carefully listening to everything the reporter said about you. As an idol, it was almost never a good thing to appear on the news and they knew it.

“... Almost a month ago, Y/n blew up with her incredible charisma and talent all around our social media, and let’s be honest, who didn’t fall in love with that sweet smile of hers!” The reporter graced the screen, beating around the point. “Well, turns out that one of the victims of those charms was the one and only Jeon Somi! But unlike the rest of us who just watched and yearned from afar, Somi snatched the grand prize!”

“Oh no…” A whisper escaped Yerim’s lips as she buried her face in her hands, afraid to listen to the rest.

“We weren’t crazy when we all saw the incredible chemistry this two showed on Running Man some weeks ago,” The screen now showed a variety of blurry pictures taken of you two from afar, the reporter raising her voice to intensify the narrative. “Dispatch was kind enough to clear our suspicions and revealed these pictures of the new couple. And just an hour later of them being posted, both companies confirmed their support of the relationship!”

“Turn in off,” Heejin commanded Hyunjin. But in her surprise, the remote ended far across the floor. “Somebody turn it off!”

The four girls launched themselves towards it, and it looked like someone put a spell in the remote cause they could all swear it turned into the most slippery thing they had ever tried to catch. Everyone’s hand missed it as the reporter kept barging in with strangely specific details about your new relationship. Finally Yeojin flew on top of everyone, getting her hand on the TV remote.

“Turn it off!” Yerim reminded the youngest, as her hands trembled, making it harder for her to find the right button. “Turn it off before-”

The screen turned black. A tense silence crammed the room, with the four girls looking around at themselves, lying on the floor in such a disastrous way. A sigh from Heejin made the idea deepen in all her minds, but not one of them dared to say it out loud. A few seconds, that felt like hours passed, and Hyunjin finally stood up on her knees, shaking off the dust from her clothes, she hesitated before opening her mouth, a gentle whisper coming out.

“Alright so… who’s gonna tell h-”

“Don’t worry about that girls.” The sound of Sooyoung’s shaky voice arriving at their ears was enough to send a chill through everyone’s back. The girls raised their eyes, only to be hit by the image of a stiff Sooyoung, her phone being strangled in her hand. You could tell that her eyes were trying hard not to shed tears, but some of them were already caressing down her cheeks. “I think I’ve heard enough myself.”

* * *

It has been two months since Yves phone stopped ringing with your name popping on the screen, but that didn’t mean her mind ceased to bring back your smile, your eyes and the way your arms felt around her. Her comeback with LOONA was useful to have her mind away from the issue for a while, but now that promotions had finished for them, there was nothing preventing you from dwelling on her memory.

Yves was sure that if her phone rang, just once again with your name, it wouldn’t take a second for her to answer it. She beated herself endlessly at the way she treated the situation from the first day. After the news broke, you tried reaching her endlessly but she kept declining call after call. But among preparations for their comeback, Vivi was the one to smack some sense into her, calling her attitude ‘childish’. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know that but her pride refused to surrender, avoiding any possible contact or even seeing your face anywhere.

It wasn’t until one day, the girls at the dorm were looking at a show were your group made an appearance. You looked tired, weared off. Her instinct was to get her phone out and text you to ask if you were okay, but a voice in her head reminded her of everything she had done wrong, the friendship she had broken. She promised to herself to answer your next call, but it was a little too late. 

On the other hand, you accepted that you had neglected your friendship a bit before the whole relationship thing even started, let’s not even think about a more serious relationship. So you perfectly understood if she didn’t want to waste her time with someone who didn’t know how to handle her priorities, but if you only had the opportunity...

And then, there she was. Her sight lost in the horizon, sitting in the most isolated bench at the park you used to visit together, to escape from life watching the Han River serenely flow. Her mind was rattling with a thousand thoughts as she gradually sipped on the hot beverage in her hands. The sun was setting in the horizon, turning the water below into a shaking quivering mirror, reflecting the sun rays straight to her face. 

You stared in silence, the girl unaware of your presence behind her, her silhouette as bright as you remembered from the last time you had seen her, all those months ago in the dance practice that would catapult you into stardom. You stayed there for some minutes, deciding on whether or not to interrupt her contemplating state. The only thing you had to grasp upon was a deep breath, before gently walking towards her.

“Excuse me, I believe you might be on my bench.” You joked, your whole self filled with hope that she would take it lightly.

“I’m so sorry!” She sprang from the seat in surprise, extremely apologetic. She gradually turned around, bowing respectfully. “I’ll move to-”

“I don’t mind sharing it though” You offered her a gentle smile when her eyes locked on yours. 

“Y/n-” She gasped, but her expression made it impossible to say if she was glad or not to see you there.

“Hi Sooyoung.” You responded, dryly but a hint of nostalgia managed to slip out. Revealing how much you missed saying your best friend’s name out loud. Your hand motioned to the empty part of the bench as she moved her body to one side. “May I?”

“Suit yourself.” She mumbled. 

You took a seat by her side, both avoiding making eye contact. The sun reflecting on the river in front of you bounced to your eyes now as the air around you two was cramming with a thousand words to be said. But the pressure of the silence was even more deafening, making it obvious that those times where you both were comfortable with your quietness were far behind.

“How did you find me?” She asked first. You sensed a certain hostile tone coming out of her, your energies crashing against each other.

“I wasn’t looking for you to begin with.” You answered in the same tone, a sting in your chest as you weren’t used to talking to her that way. “But it just so happens that we both choose the same spot to come and think about… stuff.”

“And what stuff do you have to think about that is so important to interrupt mine?” She scoffed.

You clenched your fists, tensing your jaw. The truth was that both of you only came here to think about each other. What any other reason could this spot have when you had spent countless hours here building memories together, thinking of a future full of dreams that you casually wanted to achieve together. But those now seemed far, far away from a reaching distance when every word right now seemed to scream ‘ _ go away _ ’.

“I just wanted to catch a breath.” You hid your real intentions behind a mask full to the brim with bottled emotions. 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine how tiring it must be to be you.” Sooyoung mentally slapped herself at the way she was talking back to you. But she couldn’t control the pride in her heart from swelling. 

“You know what? Yes, yes it is. I do have a problem” You snapped your head towards her, daring to look at her in the eyes. “But what’s yours Sooyoung?”

“I don’t know what you m-”

“I wanted my best friend back, I really did.” You continued but she refused to let her guard down. “But you made it really clear to me that you didn’t.”

“Then why are you here?” She spat. Her eyes getting glossy, staring at the paper cup in her hands as she averted your gaze.

“I-” The air was sucked out of your lungs, letting out an incredulous chuckle in defeat. “You’re right. I have no idea why I am wasting my time here.”

You bolted up from the bench, straightening your jacket as the last rays of sunlight lit up your silhouette. You stared at the colors of dusk, maybe the last time you saw them from this valued place of yours.

“Take care Sooyoung,” Your words barely made it through your choked throat, as you tried containing your tears. “Say hi to the girls from me.”

Each step you took away from her felt heavier and heavier. You couldn’t understand how only seconds ago you felt like her energy repelled you away, but now it felt like you were tied to a rope that she pulled against your strength. All your memories telling you to come back, that there was still something there to grasp upon, but your brain relieving the images of all you just witnessed was enough to power your walk, refusing to turn back.

With that, the last rays of sunlight caressed the sky as the sun hid behind the buildings at the other side of the lake. The sun took with it every ounce of might needed in Yves body to keep her from bawling her eyes out. As she buried her head in her hands trying to stop the outcome of tears from her eyes, and the flood of thoughts in her mind reprimanding every single one of her actions. 

It didn’t take long for her to stand up and run behind your trail, the terror in her soul reminding her that it might be already too late to try and fix what she managed to break even more. It was the rush of adrenaline that managed to help her run across the entire length of the park to the only other place you could have gone. A rusty set of swings where you both shared a first slow dance a long time ago. 

You found the place as cool for a photoshoot, blasting music on your phone to brighten the mood. A slow paced song managed to creep onto your upbeat playlist, but before you could change the song, Sooyoung had already put her hand on your shoulder, guiding your hand to her waist. You sang the lyrics almost as if you were singing them to her, as she gracefully led the dance. It was just a playful moment that would later come to haunt you both as you wondered if it may have been a sign of something more.

A deep sigh of relief escaped her mouth when she recognized your coated silhouette resting on the railing looking at the river. The set of swings still rusting it’s days away on your back.

“Y/N!” She choked as she approached you, making you spin around in your place. “Please, listen-”

“So now you want to talk?” Even if a part of you felt relieved that maybe she wanted to fix things with you, the rest of you felt conflicted. You already were building up the idea of a life without her, even if it broke your heart in an irreparable way.

“You- you don’t?” Yves halted her steps a few feet away from you after being slapped with your words.

“I wanted to Sooyoung.” Your body tensed up, your hands hiding away in the pockets of your coat. “And I wanted to talk for months. Months where you declined every single call, and then today… You made your message very clear.”

“How do you think I felt when I sat there in the cold waiting for you until midnight Y/n?” Yves cried back. “Until midnight!”

“I’ve already apologized for that-”

“You shoved me aside for your new famous friends.” Her volume escalated and for once you were grateful that the area of the park was mostly abandoned at that time. “I don’t know anything about you for months and suddenly I see your face on the news screaming about your new relationship! And I was supposed to keep believing I was your best friend?!”

“Maybe if only you had given me the opportunity to explain everything!” You took a few steps towards her, your eyes starting to sting as your hands, now free from your pockets,violently motioned . “I really thought you would understand, but I spent countless days and nights wondering what I had done wrong, what I made to hurt you so bad! I cried for days on end, I lost my voice Sooyoung. And for what?!”

“You… what?” Her mouth dropped open at your claims, making her drop her defensive stance.

“The last weeks of promotions were a torture! All because I couldn’t drill in my mind how I could have failed you so bad.” A tear managed to escape from your eyes, quickly falling down your cheek. “And to think I fatigued my eyes to sleep every night for someone who just decided to throw everything away!”

“But I always cared!” Yves defended herself. “I cared a lot.”

“Yeah sure,” You scoffed back. “I noticed.”

“I promised I would wait for you to tell you everything…” The knot in her throat tightened with each word she tried to get out. Her heart aching at the memories she tried hard repressing until this point. “But when the news broke out that- I was just so afraid!”

“Afraid of what? What did you want to tell me?” You walked even closer to her, now just a few inches apart as your heart ached at the sight of Sooyoung so broken and vulnerable.

She shook her head, unable to keep talking as her whole body trembled on time with her sobbing pants. Your hand reached for her chin, raising it up to meet her eyes.

“Why Sooyoung?” Tears were were choking your words already, “Why did you left-”

Her hands cooped your cheeks and pulled you aggressively towards her. Sooyoung crashed her lips against yours, taking you by surprise. But only a deep sight that filled your brain with her essence was necessary for you to melt into the kiss, your hands snaking around her waist. You boldly pulled her closer towards yourself, the force of the action smashing your back against the rail. 

Hungrily, you continued getting drunk in each other’s taste, her arms surrounding your shoulders as she tried feeling you even closer. The harmonious dance continued until both your lungs started stinging from lack of air. Slowly distancing from each other, it was your eyes locking with hers that made Sooyoung realize the gravity of her actions.

“Oh gosh-” She jumped aback, covering her mouth with her hands. Tears once again sliding down her cheeks as she kept warily taking steps away from you. “I’m so sorry Y/n-

“Sooyoung-”

“I’m sorry.” She snapped around, sprinting to the opposite direction from where you were standing. 

You watched dumbfounded at her silhouette moving away, your hand went up to your lips faintly longing the feeling of her lips against your, your chest raising up and down trying to even it’s breath, as your mind tried even harder on processing each second passing were Sooyoung was not by your side.

* * *

If you struggled to get Sooyoung out of your mind before, You were condemned to rewind that moment again, and again and again. Endlessly for every day of your damned existence. Your hand often explored your lips, trying to relive the weight of hers against them, and there were moments you felt a chill traveling through your body when you could swear you smelled her perfume close to you. Sometimes you even wondered if that night really happened. But it did.

You came back into your dorm that night, and your members described you as a walking zombie. Expressionless, as if every step you had a chain attached to your ankles. Your leader quickly asked if you were okay, until she realized your smeared lipstick, the smudged eyeliner, your ragged hairstyle and your clothes tugged at all the exact places. 

She didn’t even have to ask about it, your leader knew you enough to know who you had encountered, immediately taking you in her arms in a deep hug, before you cried your last entire night asleep. 

But how do you convince your heart that it was all over when it’s always a kiss that marks the beginning of the happily ever after?

Another comeback was on the horizon, the beat of the new song rumbled through the mirrors in the practice room just like all those months before. But this time your eyes couldn’t stop glancing towards the door, afraid you would be missing the moment your best friend Sooyoung entered the room. 

The choreography was fine, it was fun and catchy. But if you were being honest with yourself, it lacked that spark that Yves contributed the last time. It passed through your mind the day you made her promise to be contributing to your choreos from now on. A promise you didn’t imagine could be broken so soon, alongside all the others that lingered in between.

You had no problem filling up every single one of your positions and hitting every mark and every beat on time, but it wasn’t really amusing this time around. The music faded in the distance, claps around you filling the air breaking your daydreaming. The choreo was completely done. Only the last rehearsals before the recording of the video and the comeback was feeling closer with each day. 

You thanked your choreographer and the dancers that aided everyone, leaving only your members and some of your managers in the group.

“Hey Y/n-Unnie!” The maknae of the group ran to you, with excitement pumping in every vein as she approached. A faint smile adorned your lips, grateful that her enthusiasm was very contagious. “I don’t mean to be noisy about anything, but I’m pretty sure I saw your girlfriend walking around the halls.”

“My- what?” Your eyes furrowed at her words. 

“Well, your  _ girlfriend. Wink, wink _ ” She laughed at the self added sound effects to her actions. “No but really, I saw Somi-Unnie out there just a few moments ago.”

“But she never comes here…” You hesitated, as you grabbed a towel to clean up the sweat from the back of your neck. 

“That’s why I’m telling you,” Your maknae rolled her eyes, “She’s not one to come just to stare at you with heart eyes like Sooy-”

Your maknae halted her words in time to avoid the name you both knew she was eventually going to let out. She looked like her body decided to stop knowing how to function as she stuttered and clumsily tried to keep the conversation going. But for her own relief, another one of your members came close to you.

“Hey Y/n, they’re calling for you at the door.” She announced, as the youngest member took advantage of the situation to fly away.

You snapped your head towards the door, a high executive gently waving his hand to you, signaling you to come close. You nodded back as you quickly put on some deodorant, your hoodie and finished by quickly sprinkling some perfume in yourself to mask the sweat odor off your body. 

You approached him and bowed respectfully, with the man commanding you to follow him. The walk through your company’s building was eerily quiet, a trip up the elevator to the managing offices was either something extremely good, or not a good sign at all. 

As the doors opened, you spotted the CEO’s office at the end of the corridor, swallowing hard. You walked along the man in the darkened corridor towards it, passing other offices that looked friendlier than the CEO’s. You only remember that office from when you and your group mates were called to sign your contract before officially debuting, but its grey walls and black chairs were not the first things that came to mind when asking for comfort. 

The man opened the door to the office, letting you in first. The blinding white corporate light filled your eyes as you tried recognizing the figures inside of the office. The CEO, sitting on her chair behind her huge cluttered desk. And the slim, graceful figure sitting in front of it, who turned around to face you with a smile on her face, Somi.

You politely bowed at the CEO, who signaled you to take a seat aside Somi. You offered her a sweet smile and a quick hug while walking toward your seat. An awkward silence cramming the office.

“Good night Y/n, I sincerely hope this meeting doesn’t take long, I’ll make my case quick.” She tapped a few papers on the table, and put them aside, crossing her arms on top of the table to address me and Somi. “I first got to ask, how are you two doing?”

You looked at each other, something in your eyes begging the girl besides you to answer the question. 

“We have been doing good, thanks for asking.” She politely answered and took your hand in hers as you offered a gentle nod back. You felt a knot in the back of your throat when the usual invasive thought of that night a month ago resurrected in full color. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” She sat back on her chair, posing her hands on the armrest. “To go straight to the point, I’ve been talking with the Black Label’s team and they have agreed to everything that I’ll be saying to you today.”

Your mind listened attentively to her words, but a little voice kept nagging inside of you, recreating that night aside Yves. 

“It has been ten months of this little affair in between you two. We are all proud that even in the forced situation, you have managed to establish at least a good friendship.” She motioned her hands towards you, “The publishing teams are satisfied with your work, and have agreed to cut the contract short as it no longer possesses significant importance in today’s media.”

Your breath halted at her words, trying to keep your entire attention at her instead of succumbing to your own thoughts.

“They believe a break-up could be a better source of publicity before launching both your firsts full albums, but they have decided to respect your decision towards this situation.” The CEO continued her speech. “We are going to respect you if you want to follow up this, or if you don’t. We’re going to leave you for a while so you can decide this.”

The man and the CEO walked out of the room, leaving you and Somi alone in the cold room.

“Somi-” You managed to whisper first.

“Look,” She laughed, easing the tension in lingering between you. “I love you Y/n, but you know, as a friend. We were never really a couple to start with.”

“Yeah” You scoffed back.

“And I also know you haven’t been able to get over her.” She continued in a more serious tone. The words made you snap your head towards her, but there was nothing to hide here.

Your mind started flowing with memories of those nights all across the last ten months, where you suddenly found yourself crying in Somi’s arms. You remembered that night when you started sharing secrets of who your real crushes were, spilling all the tea on your ongoing misadventures with Sooyoung. You never told her about the incident that happened a month ago, but something in the way she was looking at you gave away that she knew there was something bothering you more than usual.

Maybe neither of you were really eager at the idea of a relationship between you two, but between your very obviously staged public dates and those days where you had to take photos with each other or support at shows, a really cute friendship blossomed. 

“Promise me you’ll try your best.” She broke your train of thoughts as she grabbed your hands on hers.

“My best to what?” You questioned.

“To go for who you really love.” She launched towards you, hugging you tightly. “This world is not easy on love, so you really have to be courageous to do it. And I know you are Y/n.”

“Thanks Somi…” You tightened the hug back when the door opened again to the CEO and the man carrying beverages.

They offered one to each one of you when you broke the embrace before sitting back on their respective chairs. The silence lingered a little too long for your liking, but something inside you was eager to let this end.

“So, do we have a decision?” She crossed her hands and rested her head on top of it, ready to listen to you.

Somi locked eyes on yours offering a gentle smile back, giving you the necessary strength to say the words that needed to be said, words that were going to make the publicity team very happy.

* * *

"I'm not kidding, I'm feeling very sick guys" You mumbled from the last seat in the back of the car. 

"You have been saying that for the last half hour on the road Y/n-Unnie," Your maknae turned around to make eye contact with you. "And I know that when you do feel sick you practically look like hell." 

"It's just another variety show." Your leader reminded you from her seat. "Smile, wave and be professional just like I'm sure she will be."

Another month passed and you found yourself in the middle of promoting your new comeback, but this time, a full album. Promotions were obviously an unavoidable thing, but everyone casually forgot to mention that your group was going to promote on Fact-In-Star, the show where Yves worked as a co-host. You hadn't seen her since that night that keeps repeating in your mind. What little you knew about her was thanks to social media and you were just minutes away from looking at her face to face and having to pretend that everything was alright.

But maybe everything was alright for her. Maybe it was only you who wasn’t able to move on.

The van finally stopped in the parking lot of the venue as your heart accelerated, making your entire chest rumble. You got out of the car and clutched your arms around your leader’s arm as you walked towards the greenroom. The halls seemed cold as crew staff, writers and other people politely bowed as you passed through the halls, unaware of the internal whirlwind of emotions inside of you. The room was already visible within distance, thankful that there were no unfortunate awkward encounters as of yet, but you had spoken a second too soon.

Just as the rest of your members entered the room, you on the back with your leader, the sight of a recognizable face paralysed your senses. Chuu was casually coming out of a room a few doors away from yours, what you assumed was Yves dressing room. She looked around for someone, but her eyes turned as big as the moon the instant they locked on yours, only for her to rush back inside the dressing room she came just as you entered yours.

The quick encounter only made you even more agitated, since the girl’s reaction could only mean so little things. All of the options crammed your brain endlessly as you watched your members playing with the table games in the greenroom. Your survival mode kicked in as you waved hello to the vlogging camera that your maknae was shoving into everyone’s faces and in less time that you imagined, your group was being called to the filming set. You latched again to your leader’s arm, to which she just giggled and patted your head.

“Everything’s going to be okay Y/n,” She whispered as you traveled the halls together. “You have us now.”

You gently nodded as your eyes warily lifted from the floor, just in time to lock again with someone in a few steps. Kim Lip and Chuu were just hanging in Yves' dressing room, but differently from your earlier encounter with the latter, they both offered you a gentle, nervous smile, waving her hands towards you and your leader. She took upon herself waving her hand back, as you responded back with a mild smile and a bow while you kept walking.

The bright colored set opened before your eyes, with both Yves and the other MC already chatting with the director in the corner. You saw Sooyoung’s eyes scanning cautiously over her shoulder, her arms crossed with her hands hidden under her armpits, rocking her feet nervously in place.

“C’mon,” You felt your leader tugging you towards her, clearly sensing your uneasiness. “Let’s go say hi!” 

Your fans and fansites all pulled up near the windows as you approached to greet them, it was only then that you dared moving away from your leader. You looked at the crowd cheering up on you with their lightsticks and bright smiles, and as you recognized some of your usual fansites you did cool poses for them.

But suddenly your own sight played you dirty, and the focus of your eyes shifted from the outside to your own reflection and the reflection of the set behind you. And not far behind, Sooyoung sat on her stool, staring straight at you with a delicate smile plastered on her lips, those lips you kept dreaming about every night.

Before you could even react, the crew was already asking for you to sit on your places, ready to start taping the show. Your members guided you to the middle seat at the back row, a gesture you thanked them for since it made you feel more secure that way. You made yourself as comfortable as possible, making an effort on avoiding the glances of that girl sitted a few feet away from you. 

The director called action and the male MC started their usual speech, pumping up the audience that would eventually be at the other side of the camera. Yves also introduced herself and you took advantage of the moment to take a peek at the girl. Just as your leader told you before, and you knew it too, she was someone very professional, she didn’t seem faced at all.

You spotted Chuu and Kim Lip amongst the camera crew, attentively looking at their older member. It was when Yves finished her introduction that you noticed Chuu giving her thumbs up, as Kim gestured to her to breathe deeply. You snapped your head towards Sooyoung, who nervously nodded back to them, took a deep breath and then shuffled her cue cards.

The MC introduced your group and you all stood up to make the greeting. Maybe it was a defense mechanism, but as soon as you sat down again your mind blanked. You zoomed out of the moment, your brain muffling all the words being spoken and laughed at around you. Your brain only caught the occasional scattered words, but not enough to truly understand what was going on. You laughed when everyone laughed and nodded when everyone nodded, that was until your brain thankfully caught your name being thrown into the conversation by the male MC.

“Y/n! Since it seemed that you suffered the  _ terrible  _ consequences of going viral on your last comeback,” The statement got a laugh out of the entire room, as you turned your head around to make eye contact with him, your eyebrows rising exaggeratedly to prove you were paying attention. “Can you talk to us a little about your new choreography and what are your strengths as a group over it?”

“I wouldn’t call them terrible consequences!” You giggled, trying to ease the tension on your own body. Your eyes locked on Sooyoung’s who tried attentively to listen to you too. “On the contrary, I’m thankful that so many people liked our new style and appreciated the risks implied. If it wasn’t for the bold choices we made last time, we wouldn’t be here promoting a full album now!”

The room clapped at your words, as a smile was drawn on your lips. 

“Was it hard to learn the choreography this time around?” The MC continued the questions towards you. 

“Just a little, it definitely was easier than last time.” You chuckled, a far memory returning to your mind in the moment took over your mouth. “But well, we’ve had really good choreographers and dancers these past comebacks, it would have been impossible to make it this far without them.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, credit where credit’s due. And talking about credit…” The room tensed from corner to corner as everyone was anticipating the next words of the MC, as he turned his body around to face Yves. “You participated in the making of the choreography with them on the last comeback right?”

“That’s- that’s right.” Yves mumbled, a faint forced smile visible over her face.

“And did you help this time around?” He kept making the questions, making Yves visibly more uncomfortable with each one.

“No, I didn’t” Her response was dry, surprising the room. She cleared her throat and forced the smile back on her face. “There were… schedule issues.”

“Aw that’s too bad!” The MC tried salvaging the situation by upping the energy in his reactions. “But since you’re our dance machine, I say Y/n can teach you the point moves with no problem!”

Your breath halted at the suggestion, the eyes of the entire room now over you. You took a deep breath and repeated the words of your leader over and over in your brain: _ Be professional just like I'm sure she will be. _

“Sure, I can do that.” All your members raised their eyebrows in surprise at your eagerness as you jumped out of your seat, and fixed your clothes as you walked towards the middle.

But it was Yves’ movements who seemed more hesitant as she carefully left her cue cards over her seat and warily approached the middle.

You walked her through all the point movements of the hook of your new comeback. You knew perfectly she wouldn’t take long to get them, if only you weren’t staring at each other’s lips every time you talked around the movements. The movements were powerful, never lacking a sprinkle of sensual charisma on them. For anyone looking at you two without context, the scene could have looked as luring each other to something more.

“I think you have them!” The MC tried easing the tension that could be cut with a plastic knife. “Play the music!”

Your comeback song started glaring across the megaphones in the studio. And just a glance was enough for you to coordinate your bodies perfectly. Hitting every count and movement with the power and grace necessary. It had been such a long time that you had forgotten how much of a good chemistry you shared with each other, especially over a dance floor. 

The fragment came to an end, and in an adrenaline rush, you turned to offer Sooyoung a bright smile, as you fixed your hair. She smiled back at you, her cheeks slightly blushing at your image. For a moment it felt like everything was alright, like it was only you and your best friend and nothing else mattered. 

“Wow!” The MC cheered as the room exploded in applause. “I’m going to be the first one to ask for your two to have a special stage together someday!”

We giggled at his comment as we went back to our places, riding the high of the moment. If only the MC didn’t decide to drag the moment all across the floor.

“I also believe Y/n is available!” He teased Yves, and in that moment you swear you heard a cosmic facepalm across everyone that knew your history. “Maybe Yves can throw her shot!”

The mood in the room darkened, Yves alarmingly snapped her eyes to her bandmates, both of them offering her nervous smiles and breathing motions. The MC noticed the dreadful tension in the room and swiftly moved to the next game.

You were thankful for your group mates, as they didn’t compel you to participate for the rest of the show, since you once again entered survival mode, trying to avoid Yves as much as possible.

It seemed like a mutual sentiment, with all the questions she made, directly aimed at your other members. You knew she had it worse in some way, I just had to stand there and smile and nod but she had to be a functional interacting human, pretending to be okay with my presence there. 

It seemed like forever to you, but the taping finally got to an end. Your group thanked the crew and the MCs before heading back to the greenroom to gather your stuff back. And you sat there clutching your purse for dear life, ready to spring out of your seat when the managers arrived to get you to the dorms.

Your body bounced when a sudden knock at the door stopped the commotions inside the room, one of your members opened it, to reveal a crossed-arms Kim Lip and the usual cheery Chuu behind her. 

“Can I please talk to you for a moment?” Kim Lip motioned your leader, who promptly stood up from her seat and left the room with the other two girls.

You didn’t understand what was taking so long, you just wished everything to be over. You got your phone out to play some games while you waited, but your brain was trying so hard to distract itself from the situation that you didn’t notice each and everyone of your members and staff leaving the room, until an unfamiliar silence crammed the room and lifted your eyes.

Your leader and Kim Lip stood there with their arms closed looking at you, the door was wide open behind them, Chuu peeking out from it.

“What is this about?” You questioned, getting up from your chair. 

“How is it even possible that you both literally stop functioning correctly when the other is near?” Kim Lip reprimanded.

“What do you me-” You blinked slowly, trying to process her words.

“It’s childish and you both need to figure it out.” Your leader continued, you heard Sooyoung’s whines on the other side of the wall approaching, dawning on your mind exactly what they both meant. “And you’re going to figure it out now.”

“Please don’t, I really don’t want to do this!” You heard her voice coming even closer, just when Chuu pushed Sooyoung into the room with you, slamming it close behind her back. Silence filled the air while the only two people in the room couldn’t help but keep staring at each other for what seemed hours for both of you.

“Sooyoung…” You started, a sigh escaping your mouth when you accepted that this was happening one way or another

“Y/n…” She continued, imitating your stance. 

“Let’s make this quick, I really want to get out of here.” You defended. “And for what I heard you don’t want to do this either.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to Y/n-” She crossed her arms defensively. 

“Sooyoung, you literally just screamed you didn’t want to do this.” You walked closer, your hands aggressively motioning towards her.

“I meant I didn’t want it to happen like this,” She moved closer.

“How else were you planning for it to happen when we don’t even want to be looking at each other?” You furrowed your eyes, your head hurting from all the unreleased tension in your body. “I thought you didn’t even want to see me again.”

“Of course I wanted to,” Her hands fidgeted over her arms, “I just wanted to wait until this…  _ thing _ faded away.”

“What thing?” You hesitated, genuinely curious at her words.

“You know, this  _ thing _ that…” Her eyes locked on the floor, as she moved even closer to you. She took a deep breath releasing it all with a sigh, and gathered all the bravery available in her body to continue talking. “This  _ thing _ that doesn’t allow me to forget that night, that it doesn’t let me forget how you lips felt against mine. Heck, it’s eating me on the inside and I know what I did was bad but I wish I felt even a bit remorseful, but I don’t.”

You glanced at her, the same posture you saw those months ago that afternoon in the park. She kept restraining her own thoughts, trying to contain the explosiveness for which you knew her very well. The silence following her confession crushed you both, her eyes painfully rising to meet your, silently begging for an answer.

“It was unexpected,” You cleared your throat, your tone flat as you tried to avoid her gaze now.

“I’m sorry if that made caused any trouble-”

“You don’t have to worry about it now,” You scoffed, trying to ease the friction in the air. “But you’re right, we should both wait for this  _ thing _ to fade out. Maybe then we can try again.”

“We?” She furrowed her eyes at you.

“Yes, we.” You hid your hands in your pockets, shyly explaining. “We can’t have one of us still feeling the same way if we’re trying to get back our friendship.”

“Wait, you feel the same way?”

“Oh please-” You let your arms fall behind your sides, closing your eyes as you shook your head. “I have been thinking non-stop about that every day since it happened. There’s not a single day where I don’t think about you and your smile and your… stupidly good kiss and how much I want you to do that again.”

“But you and Somi-”

“Sooyoung c’mon! You really thought that was real!?” You raised your tone, incredulous. “It was all a PR stunt!”

“Well, how was I supposed to know if you don’t explain it to me?!” She replied in the same tone.

“How was I supposed to explain if you refused to answer my calls?!” You snapped back taking a step forward

“Are we really going to go through this again?!” She grunted, leaning in towards you.

“Apparently!” You growled.

You didn’t notice how or when exactly happened, but your bodies were so close to each other that your lips hovered hungrily above hers, not more than an inch away. You felt each other’s breath warm against the other’s cheeks, your eyes indecisively alternating between her lips and eyes. You both knew exactly what had to follow, you just had to confirm that the other wanted it as much. A necessity took up your will in a bolt of bravery as you dared to talk first.

“Finish this.” You urged. Your eyes latched on hers as you felt the rhythm in your heart accelerate, making your breathing heavier. “Or I’ll finish this myself.”

“Your turn.” She scoffed.

Your hands surrounded her waist, pulling Sooyoung to you as she quickly snaked her arms around your shoulders. Time stopped for both of you as your lips clashed in a starving exigency for each other. You felt your legs trembling, your stomach filled with butterflies as her hands lurked up, her fingers travelling through your hair with a mind of their own. A gasp escaped Sooyoung’s lips when you fiercely tightened your hands on her waist, pushing her against a wall in pure desire.

You recognized the flavor of her favorite sweet beverage in the taste of her lips, as a knot untied on your chest, warmth raiding every single cell in your body after you breathed her perfume and it didn’t feel prohibited. A cold drop of water caressing your cheek made you realize that Yves was tearing up. You gently broke the kiss, bringing one hand to clean up the falling droplets from the corner of her eyes.

“Are you okay Sooyoungie?” The mention of the cute pet name felt so pleasant to say as much as it felt delightful for Yves to hear it again, managing to get a delicate smile to her lips.

“Do you think this can work?” She gasped on your neck as she evened her breath. Her teary eyes looking hopeful for yours.

“We can try.” You smirked back to her, “As long as you answer my calls-”

“I hate you so much.” She sneered, pushing your chest with her hands, a playful grin, that first love smile that you missed so much emerging on her glowing face. 

Her hands latched at the collar of your jacket, bringing you close to her once more, her lips hungrily capturing yours once again, dancing together between unavoidable smiles and glares full of promises that seemed possible again. 

“Okay, I think we have given you both enough time so...” Lip’s voice ringing in the room as the door opened made you both jerk apart in surprise, paralyzing you in your place as you looked at the blonde innocently entering the room. But when her eyes locked on your intimate closeness against the wall, her eyes widened, clear panic starting to run through her veins as she sped up her speech, baking up her steps. “I’M GLAD YOU WORKED YOUR DIFFERENCES TELL ME WHEN YOU’RE READY TO GO HOME BYEEEE.” 

The burst of laughter both of you in the room let out when you heard Kim Lip screeching on the other side of the wall just after closing the door again, was enough to dissipate what little tension was left between you and Sooyoung that could still exist. She lured your chin with her hand to face her again.

“I think they can wait a little more…” She snuck her hand to the back of your neck, caressing seductively. “Where were we?”

“You haven’t answered if you’re gonna answer my calls though.” You jokingly replied.

“Ah, why do I even bother.” She mumbled, with a big sigh escaping from her smile. Sooyoung used the hand on the back of your neck to bring you back to her, pecking your lips once more, ecstatic that now, she was able to do that as much as she wanted.

  
  
  



End file.
